


Of Late Nights and Night Terrors

by Dxalogue



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Secret Crush, ben has a crush on poe, fears of abandonment, heartthrobs of the galaxy, poe is there to comfort him, poor bby, such a sweetie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dxalogue/pseuds/Dxalogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben has a terrifying nightmare and needs Poe to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Late Nights and Night Terrors

_The only thing he could hear was a strange buzzing sound. He cracked open his eyes. Ben_   _couldn't see anything but darkness. It was constricting and tangible, to the point any glimmer of light was impossible to break through. Spiteful whispers surrounded him, taking the physical shape of dark, sharp tendrils as they twisted aggressively around his arms and legs. They bit into his skin, and he grimaced in pain._

 Ben  _wanted to scream; a peep couldn't come out. Soon enough, the dark, ugly tendrils overwhelm him and then the terrifying state shattered._

_Next thing he knows, he's falling.  As he looks up, he sees his three favorite people in the world; Poe, Finn, and Rey. Cold glares of disappointment pierce through him. They soon turn and walk away, not once looking back._

_Ben screams their names, lifting his hand to reach the unreachable._

_Everything gets hazy and restrictive._

_His eyelids get heavy, his breathing shallow,_

_it all starts fading to black- As a sinister, inhuman voice laughs in the background._

  _\---_

Ben gasped for air as he jolted up in bed. Sweat trailed from his forehead. He held back choked tears as pale, slender hands grabbed the pillow and pressed it to his chest, squeezing and clawing at the soft material. Minutes painstakingly crept by. For what seemed like hours, tears still did fall from his cheeks, but his breathing calmed. Trembling, aching hands slowly released the pillow.

Paranoid for a moment that someone witnessed this episode of his, it wasn't until he looked around that Ben remembered that he was in his bed, in his home. He sighed in relief. He turns to look at the clock, sees the numbers  _2:45 am_ flash in giant red letters.

This was the 3rd night terror he had this week.  And it hadn't been like his old ones. Some were flashbacks of betraying former friends. Others were shattered memories of his parents, before he ran away and joined the First Order Academy. All too grainy and dark, and it rang in his ears even after he was up.

Ben shook his head. He needed to leave and see _him._

He climbed out of bed to get some clothes and shoes on. Regardless if it was 3 in the morning, he wasn't going to get anymore sleep, so he might as well visit Poe. There were other ways to cope with this night, but seeing Poe at this ungodly hour was a better alternative.

Ben grabs the keys and heads to his car, preparing himself for the 20 minute drive to Poe's house.

\---

The sky was still pitch-black as he cruised along the empty streets. The darkness was comforting- a bit too comforting for his own sake. However, he couldn't help but admire this time- the mysterious state between midnight and early dawn. 

Minutes felt like hours to Ben, especially since the slow humming of the car was his only companion. Though, it gave him leeway to let his thoughts run wild.

 _"What the hell do I tell Poe this time?"_ he sighed.  

If anything, telling Poe that he abandoned him in the nightmare would make things an awkward mess. A hellish mess for all Ben could describe. Another thing Ben would've ever want to see in his life is  to see Poe's lovely brown eyes marked with concern. Those eyes alone made his heart rapidly flutter and to see them like that if he told him his nightmare would be devastating.

All of these feelings wanted to make Ben bash his head against the window. This was too much, and he slightly reprimanded himself over acting like a love-struck teenager.

 _"Fuck me and fuck my life.."_ he groaned. Right when he was going to turn back and head home, it was too late. Reality kicked him in the ass because he was already parked in front of Poe's house.


End file.
